


Happier

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Intrulogical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: The 'light' sides don't approve of Remus's and Logan's relationship, and Remus feels guilty.(You know that song by Marshmellow?)





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song today and then this happened.

_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

Remus and Logan have been together for a bit, but it’s beyond obvious that the others (minus Deceit) don’t approve. Patton is the only one who tries to hide it. He knows Roman has a crush on Logan and Virgil hates him. It’s no wonder their relationship isn’t popular. He knows Logan says it doesn’t matter, but it doesn’t change the fact that Logan only hangs out with him in the dark side of the mind or in his specific spaces. He also sees how sad Logan gets after a couple hours of helping Thomas with them.

_When the morning comes_  
_When we see what we've become_  
_In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind_  
_Not the fire that we've begun_  
_Every argument, every word we can't take back_  
_'Cause with all that has happened_  
_I think that we both know the way that the story ends_

Sometimes when Remus tries to get Logan to say how he feels, Logan bursts. It starts these awful arguments. They say things they don’t mean.

_Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind_  
_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_  
_I wanna raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but_  
_Know that means I'll have to leave_

Remus can’t help but remember the very beginning of their relationship, when only Dee knew. It was so much better. He could tell he made Logan happy. He knew for a fact what they had was good. But now, it’s just not like that anymore. They’re both trying their best, but he wonders if it will be enough.

_Know that means I'll have to leave_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

_When the evening falls_  
_And I'm left there with my thoughts_  
_And the image of you being with someone else_  
_Well, it's eating me up inside_

He knows if he sets Logan free, it’s likely he’ll end up with Patton, or Virgil, or even Roman of all people. Patton would be bad enough, but Roman? That would crush him. He wants to be selfish more than anything.

_But we ran our course, we pretended we're OK_  
_Now if we jump together at least we can swim_  
_Far away from the wreck we made_

Remus wishes they could just get away from it all. When it’s just the two of them and in those brief moments they don’t have to worry about anything else, it’s beyond amazing. He wants to hold on, if only for that, but could he do that to Logan?

_Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind_  
_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_  
_I wanna raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but_  
_Know that means I'll have to leave_

_Know that means I'll have to leave_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

_So I'll go, I'll go_  
_I will go, go, go_  
_So I'll go, I'll go_  
_I will go, go, go_

He gathered up the resolve to tell Logan they had to split. Things would be so much easier for his love then, even if they were harder for him.

_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_  
_Even though I might not like this_  
_I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier_

_Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind_  
_'Cause this just don't feel right to me_  
_I wanna raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but_  
_Know that means I'll have to leave_

_Know that means I'll have to leave_  
_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking_  
_I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

_So I'll go, I'll go_  
_I will go, go, go_

“-So I’m sorry Logan, but-”  
“No. You’re absolutely right about the problems we’ve been having, but I can’t lose you. You’re willing to suffer so that I can be happy, and I may not know much about love, but I know that you love me, and I love you. I’m going back with you. I’ve always been more of a grey side anyway. Let’s go, love.”

Logan took Remus’s hand and wiped his tears with the others. He marched them right through the light commons in front of the others, and when they went to bed that night, they found that his room had moved.


End file.
